


Never Let You Go

by MissLyricalLeftie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consent is very important, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, and quite hot in Betty's opinion, i tagged this as underage just to be safe even tho 17 is legal where I'm from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLyricalLeftie/pseuds/MissLyricalLeftie
Summary: "It's not all about everyone else, you know. Right now it's about you. So what do you want, Betty Cooper?"~~~Ronnie's folks are out of town, some drama is about to go down. And by "some drama" I mean Veronica.





	Never Let You Go

Betty was terrified. She had no idea why - she was used to having Veronica stay in her house and sleep in her bed and climb out the bay window the next morning - but this was different. As she walked through the halls of the Lodge family home, with their chandeliers and expensive glass furniture, she saw how elegant and beautiful everything about Veronica was; and yet, she wanted Betty. She wanted her to be a part of all of this. Betty tried to quash the spring in her step as she thought of this while bringing her sleepover snacks to her girlfriend's room.

'Ronnie, I've got - oh god, I'm so sorry, I...I should have knocked.' Betty retreated from the room like lightning and leaned back against the wall. The image she'd just seen of Veronica, gently pulling off her satiny black dress to reveal her flawless skin played on repeat in her mind.

'Bets?' Veronica's voice sounded through the door, quieter than usual, fragile. 'You can come in - if...if you want.' Betty slowly pushed open the door, trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks.

'I didn't mean to walk in on you like that,' she promised, but Veronica didn't say anything. She was sat at her dresser, one leg crossed over the other, gazing up at Betty with those haunting dark eyes. Her underwear and her pearl necklace were all she'd left on.

'Well say something,' Veronica demanded. 'Because, you know, I don't wanna rush you. If you're not into this, I'll put on something else and we'll watch a dumb teen movie and fall asleep like we normally do. I swear.' Betty sat her tray down on Veronica's bedside table and slowly walked over to her.

'I never said I wasn't into it,' Betty said quietly. Veronica rose to her feet, fiddling with one of her pearls. She pressed a soft kiss to Betty's lips, letting her taste the milkshake they'd drunk earlier. She tangled her hands in Veronica's hair as she sank further into their encounter, ignoring everything else, just wanting to _feel_. She wanted this. She wanted Veronica.

'I love you, Betty,' Veronica said softly.

'I love you too.' Before long Veronica was kissing her again. Betty ran her hands over the jawline of her friend - her _girlfriend_ \- while she undid the golden buttons of Betty's blouse and eased the soft fabric over her skin. She hovered there, feeling a little overexposed but hardly caring, as Veronica sat down on the soft sheets of her bed.

'You're so beautiful,' Veronica whispered in a voice heady with want. She wrapped the blouse around Betty's neck like a scarf and brought her down to her level with it, pulling her onto the queen-size bed. God, this was actually happening. She was with Ronnie, safe, kissing her without freaking out over other people finding out. So what was she so insecure about?

'I’ve never done this before,’ Betty whispered,the words lingering in the summer air. Veronica gave a musical laugh.

'I know, Bets, you don’t have to say that every time we…you know, do stuff. I don’t mind.’

'Really?’

'Of course not!’ Veronica’s smile before then was sweet, loving, but as she looked down at Betty’s body a sultry smile shone from her face. 'I kinda like that. I can make your first ride on the rollercoaster one you’ll never forget.’

'The Ronnie Rollercoaster, yeah?’ Betty teased. She tried to keep her gaze fixed on Veronica, even while her cheeks turned the colour of the diner seats at Pops. 'Sounds like a fun ride.’

'Oh, Bets, you angel…’ Veronica punctuated her words by kissing her, hard. Her delicately manicured fingers traced the line of Betty’s jaw, gently cupping her face as her tongue brushed her lips. Before long, Betty’s hands were tangled in the dark-haired girl’s hair and she was moaning into the kiss. She wasn’t ashamed of it anymore. She was allowed to feel like this, allowed to make her feelings known.

'M-more,’ Betty breathed as Veronica's hands drifted down her neck, brushing over her collarbone, fiddling with her bra strap.

'I'm gonna need to take this off,' Veronica said in between kisses. 'If...if that's okay.'

'Totally - oh _god_.' With that, Veronica was trailing kisses down her neck, stopping at the pulse point to nip gently and tease at the soft skin there. Normally, Betty would be too paranoid, worrying about her leaving a mark, but all she could do was try to keep her breathing steady.

'I've gotta try this on you later,' Betty said. Veronica paused, tracing the spot on her girlfriend's neck and gazing down at her exposed figure.

'You're such a sweetie,' she cooed, 'always thinking of what other people want. But it's not all about everyone else, you know. Right now it's about you. So what do _you_ want, Betty Cooper?' Hearing her use her real name still sent shivers down Betty's spine; she'd learnt the seriousness behind it, and that it meant Veronica was listening to her every word.

'I'd...I...' Betty stuttered, feeling her cheeks turning red again. 'I'd say I want you to take my virginity, but you've been telling me for weeks how virginity's a social construct created by random white guys to control female sexuality.'

'That is correct,' Veronica said with a giggle. 'And since I'm not white or a guy, it's not really my thing.' Then it clicked in Betty's mind; her girlfriend didn't really want her to say that. She was teasing her, trying her damn hardest to get an answer scandalous enough to turn on a Lodge lady. And by god, she was going to get one. Betty pulled Veronica down on top of her, lightly, and leant up to her ear. _She'll think it's sexier,_ she thought, _and she won't have to see me looking like a deer in headlights at my own attempts to talk dirty._

'Ronnie,' Betty whispered, 'I want you to fuck me.' Veronica paused.

'Good girl Betty wants me to fuck her,' Veronica repeated. 'I can call you that, right?' _It's cute when she breaks character to check in with me. I'd never catch a guy doing that._

'Yeah, I don't mind it,' Betty said quickly. Veronica nodded.

'How?' She asked. 'How do you want me to fuck you? I can use my fingers -' she accompanied this by passing the palm of her hand gently over Betty's breast. Betty shivered at the contact, but not the way she did when guys like Chuck had touched her. It was more from excitement and anticipation than fear. 'Or I can use my tongue.'

'Fuck - please, Ronnie,' Betty said quietly.

'Your wish is my command.' Veronica looked down at her one last time, checking in before making her move. 'You alright?'

'I'm great,' Betty breathed. 'A little nervous is all.'

'Okay. That's totally natural, Bets.' Veronica took Betty's hand that had started pawing at the bedsheets in her own. 'I'm gonna...I can kiss you from the top down, if that'd make it easier?' Betty nodded. 'So I'll kiss you here...' Veronica placed a slow, lingering kiss to the spot where Betty's necklace usually sat, earning her a quiet gasp. 'And then I'll work my way down. And I've got you, you know that, right? I'll keep holding your hand if you want me to.'

'I'd...I'd like that,' Betty smiled.

Within a few seconds, Veronica was on her, a mess of dark wavy hair and wandering hands, kissing and licking and sucking. Betty knew she'd meant to be gentle, starting off tentative, but her barely controlled moans must have encouraged her. By the time Veronica was kissing her sternum, the hand that gripped Betty's was holding on more tightly than ever and the other was reaching up to roughly trace Betty's skin again.

'Ronnie, don't stop,' Betty keened as her girlfriend looked up at her, waiting for invitation to continue.

Veronica made remarkably quick work of pulling off Betty's underwear once she'd recieved the signal. She hastily grabbed her hand once again before holding Betty's hip with the other. Her breath seemed to ghost over Betty's clit, turning her on before anything had really even happened yet. A gentle swipe of Veronica's tongue and her mind fogged, her breathing switching to gasps again.

'Ah!' She cried, her back arching as Veronica began lapping at her clit. Her girlfriend's free hand held her in place as she struggled to stay still. Betty had never imagined it would feel like this; with her boyfriends she'd imagined this as a 6/10 activity at best, but here, with Veronica doing everything to make the focus and the joy _hers_ , she could hardly stand how good it felt. Before long, Ronnie's tongue had drifted further downwards, making its way inside her gently. Her other hand left her hip just as Betty arched her back again, but she made no effort to control it. Instead, Ronnie's fingers danced over Betty's sex.

'Ronnie, what're you - oh _fuck_!' Veronica was rubbing Betty's clit hard, creating a more intense buildup of pleasure than she'd ever experienced in her life. Betty's head snapped down against the bed as her back arched higher, forcing her legs wider open so her girlfriend could continue to work her magic. It was powerful, intense, and Veronica continued her ministrations at this rate until the sharpest cries were leaving Betty's mouth.

'Yes, Ronnie, yes - oh god oh god _yes.'_ Betty could hardly hear her own words as the pounding in her chest grew louder and louder, until she couldn't make any sound other than a strangled, desperate cry. Her heartbeat didn't slow down as Veronica slowed her movements, letting the stars fade from Betty's eyes.

' _Fuck_ ,' Betty sighed, panting as she fell back. 'Why'd you stop?'

'Because you came, Bets. Have you...not done that before? Not on your own?'

'Never,' Betty told her. 'Have you?'

'Yeah, well...' Veronica lay beside her, brushed her hair away from her face and smiled. 'Did you like that, then?'

'What kind of question is that?' Betty giggled. Both of them were silent then, coming down from their exhaustion as the moon outside rose higher.

'You never let go of my hand,' Betty whispered when her breathing had slowed enough for her to be able to talk.

'Of course not,' Veronica said, kissing her cheek gently. 'I'll never let you go, Betty. I promise.'


End file.
